


Mark of Exploria

by CupcakeCandyCarrot



Category: Youtuber RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exploria is the name of the world, Felix is a loving warrior, Gods, M/M, Mark is the son of two gods but is kinda more of a demigod because why not, Omega Verse, Post-Apocalyptic, alpha/beta/omega, demi gods, or well, superstitions and old fashioned people with horrible views on everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCandyCarrot/pseuds/CupcakeCandyCarrot
Summary: Mark is the first son of two Gods in the new world. He however does not wish to just sit there and be showered in riches, food and women, he wants to explore and rediscover the world that was lost long before his birth.
Sean, or Jack as he's called, never expected to be an omega. Or to be left to die by everyone he loved.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Gods of the world are:  
> (I came up with the names when I was like 10, they aren't made to make sense, I liked to add random letters together when naming my characters back then):  
> Hamem, God of weather and earth. He's a rather nice man but if he's angry he is one of the most dangerous.  
> Amemit, Goddess of beauty and fertility. She is a very nice and patient person, but when she's ticked off even she came pose a threat.  
> Flas, God of food and drink. He's a textbook glutton. He's very merry and easy-going.  
> Sman, Goddess of animals and nature. Gentle and patient, soft-spoken.  
> Jamor, God of secrets and all things kept in the dark. Secretive and silent. Is hopelessly in love with Amemit.  
> Saido, Goddess of knowledge. Mute. Serious and patient.  
> Inua, Goddess of magic and death. Blind. Silent and secretive. Keeps to herself.  
> Gevo, God of the arts. Very happy and dramatic. He loves drama and will not hesitate to cause it unless the situation is dire.  
> Roviko, God of hunting and competition. Used to be just a God of competition, but as Gnemet took the position as Goddess of war as well he started helping her with her duties.  
> Gnemet, Goddess of hunting and war. Used to be just a Goddess of hunting until war began and she was the only one ready to take that spot.  
> Friko, God of love and marriage. Merry-go-lucky. Nice, patient, loving.
> 
> Omegas:  
> Female Omegas are revered and seen as ethereal. People say that Female Omegas are crafted by both Amemit and Gevo together. Female Omegas are seen as the most beautiful creatures in the universe and are worshipped second only to the Gods and their off-Spring.  
> Male Omegas are thought to be crafted by Inua and while they are often as beautiful or in some cases even more beautiful than female Omegas and are often more fertile they are seen as cursed and most people avoid male Omegas, some families under the more superstitious flags throw their Omega sons out as soon as they present.  
> A very small percent of the population are Omegas.

In the beginning of the new calendar eleven Gods were born from the elements of a destroyed world. The Gods and Godesses were swift to help humanity out of the ashes of their fallen civilisation, but not many humans could be salvaged from the wreck of a planet. The humans who were saved gathered under the flags of their wrecked countries and swore to worship the Gods who helped them regain their footing in the destroyed land.  
With help from the Gods and Godesses humanity once again began to flourish, even while moving around as nomadic people to follow the prey they hunted for food.  
While the Gods and Godesses usually acted civil around others not all of them particularly liked each other, and such a dislike actually brought about the hero of the millennia, Mark.

The God of food and drink, Flas, was quite a lazy and promiscuous idiot according to Gnemet, the Godess of war and hunting. On the other hand Flas thought that Gnemet had a far too big pole up her ass and she acted like she was the best of the Gods.  
To avoid an all out war between the two Gods the Godess of beauty and fertility, Amemit, suggested to Gnemet and Flas that they should take out their frustrations in bed with each other.  
While falling in bed with people was not unusual, all of the Gods had their fair share of bastards, falling in bed with another God had never been done, but the two decided that maybe it was worth trying for the sake of peace.  
Their union ended up with Gnemet getting pregnant, which none of them had planned. When the child was born the youngling was given to a family under the American flag as the mother was too busy to take care of a child and the father thought himself unfit to raise one as he spent most of his time drunk or trying to get drunk.  
The Fischbach family raised the young bastard of the Gods to be a fine young gentleman. 

One thing that shocked them about the young bastard though was that at a relatively young age he presented as an alpha. The age, while young, was still fairly normal for an alpha, the shocking thing was that he presented at all as the Gods had no secondary gender as the humans had only developed them to not go extinct, so this had to mean that to some extent Mark was human. And he could mate with one. People from every flag came to ask for his hand, but every time he declined, saying that he wished to accomplish something with his life before settling down with someone(hopefully an omega people whispered). At age 18, when he was old enough to make all choices for himself according to human customs, he and his best friends Bob and Wade decided to go rediscover the world.  
As they left the borders of the American flag to go their own way they were joined by an American alpha and a Swedish beta named Ken and Felix. They were both fierce warriors and wanted to pledge allegiance to the only alive son of the warrior Godess at the time.

Sean McLoughlin, who preferred the name Jack, was until the age of 21 thought to be a beta like the rest of his family. Jack had a great relationship with his family, which is why he never expected to be left behind as his family and flag moved on after he got out of his first heat.


	2. Abandoned Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is lost and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark may have left with friends and allies, but they still treat him as a leader and he has their respect, just as they have his respect.
> 
> The act of abandoning male Omegas is usual under most flags, a few are trying to work against the horrible tradition though, one of the prime ones trying to work against the abandoning of male Omegas is the Swedish flag who say that it's an old superstition that people need to learn to see past, so that view is what Felix grew up with.  
> Mark, Wade, Bob and Ken just don't like unnecessary deaths and try to save abandoned male Omegas, even though they fail every time(before Jack) because of their extreme dehydration. In many cases their throats are also slit before being abandoned, to "reunite them with their creator" which they believe to be Inua, the Godess of Magic and Death.

Jack had always been sure that his family loved him.   
Sure, they weren't the most perfect family, but that was okay, because that was part of their charm.   
He knew his dad loved him because he always sounded and acted very proud of Jack when the boy was brought up in conversation.   
He knew his mother loved him because she was so sweet with him.   
He even knew that his siblings loved him when they teased him to the brink of tears and then hugged him through them.  
Well, at least he thought he knew that they loved him.

Really, he should've noticed by the glances they shot at each other over the dinner table that evening when the scent started to ease in. He should've known that it was not just a weird aroma from the food(even though it was a bit experimental because of their temporary encampment).   
He should've noticed it when his father and siblings were reluctant to approach him when he started getting a fever, well, more reluctant than usual when he was falling ill.  
He definitely should've expected what was to come when he was locked away inside his room when his heat began and he was leaking slick and begging for something he couldn't quite place.  
But still he was surprised when he woke up after his heat, abandoned on the ruined fields of an unknown land.

Logically Jack knew what happened to the men unfortunate enough to present as omegas, but he never thought that it would happen to him. Omegas usually presented late, but late usually meant 16 to 18, not 21!   
That was at least what he thought before being left alone in the uncharted wastes of the desolate area.   
\---  
Jack wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed when he was resting against one of the bigger rocks he had found in the area, looking up at the clouds above in an attempt to distract himself from the immense thirst that was setting in. He was lazily tracing the shapes of the fluffy white sky-sheep with his long, pale fingers.

In his relaxed, slightly delirious and exhausted state the boy reacted to the sound of footsteps by simply lifting his head to look at the cause of the sound. For a split second he thought it was his oldest brothers coming for him, but then he started to see the details of the silhouettes and he realised that the two men approaching him were completely unknown to him, but he had no strength to fight or object, so he simply looked at them as they came up to him.  
He saw their mouths move in an attempt to converse with him, but he could not focus on the words as he tried his hardest to get his vision to stop swimming so he could look at the two foreign men. He suddenly started to realise that the ground was rising and he couldn't raise his arms to meet it.  
\-----  
Wade caught the omega boy as he fell forward.  
"I don't think he heard what you said."  
Ken said from beside Wade, who shot the other a glance that said that he was not amused by the joke.  
"I don't think this is the time to make jokes. He's a male omega, he was probably cast out after his heat and only the Gods know for how long he's been out here. We need to get him back to camp so we can take care of him."  
Wade said and hoisted the omega onto his back so he could carry him.  
"Take it easy, big guy, I just wanted to lighten the mood."  
Ken defended as they started walking back toward their camp.  
"You can do that when we know if he'll survive or not."  
Wade replied, quickening his pace so they would reach the camp faster.

As they reached the outskirts of the camp they saw Felix stop his regular training as he noticed them approaching.  
"Who is that?"  
The swede asked warily, eyeing the omega on Wade's back.  
"An omega. He seems to be dehydrated and malnourished, obviously maltreated during his possibly first heat."  
Wade answered. Felix nodded and walked a few steps in front of them to open the flap into the main tent for them.

 

Inside the main tent Mark was situated, studying the map they had been working diligently on for the last few years. He looked up when he heard the sound of the tent opening. He stood up straight when he saw Wade and Ken. He was about to ask why they were back so early when he felt the smell of omega. He saw Wade carrying someone on his back and realised that that must be the omega. It looked like a male. That explains why Wade and Ken were back. Finding abandoned male omegas while scouting was not as unusual as they wished it would be, but finding an alive one...  
"Is he hurt?"  
Mark asked. Wade shook his head.  
"But he fainted when we approached. He seems to be quite severely dehydrated, probably not had any water since before his heat."  
Wade said.  
"And that burns most of the water and calories."  
Mark nodded in understanding.  
"Take him to Bob and tell him to take care of him. Felix, stay with the boy and bring him to me when he can walk again. Wade, Ken, you continue scouting as soon as you've left the boy, make sure he was the only one they left behind. Bring some extra water in case."  
"Yes, sir."  
All three said with a slight salute before carrying out Mark's orders.  
Mark was left alone in the tent with his map and the tantalising leftover scent of omega.  
\------  
Felix was quiet as he watched Bob take care of the young omega Wade and Ken had brought to camp. The young man was outfitted with a drip of water with some nutrients in it to make sure he wasn't as dehydrated when he woke up and that he got the necessary nutrients to survive after a harrowing heat.  
He looked at the boy's pale face and tried to imagine what he would look like awake and about.  
Felix had never understood the concept of abandoning male omegas as if they would bring their doom while female omegas were worshipped for being the most beautiful beings in the universe. Maybe it was because the Swedish flag very rarely abandoned their male omegas because it was seen as old superstitions that should be ignored, or maybe it was just because he didn't understand hate. He could understand fighting and the thrill of it, he had dedicated his life to it after all. But Felix had never once hated an enemy. It had never been hate that drove him to fight, unlike other warriors he knew, it was the instinct to protect that made him want to fight in the first place, and the thrill of victory that made him continue doing it.

He looked at the boys twitching eyes. REM sleep. That's good, that means that they got him in time, he's not dying.   
Felix allowed himself to lean back in his chair to relax.  
"He'll be okay."  
Bob said as he look up from the needles he had used to take some blood work from the omega with.  
"I know. He seems to be sleeping well."  
Felix nodded.  
"Yeah, I hope he rests well. I'm gonna go run the blood through the machines, will you watch him?"  
"Yeah. Mark told me to watch him anyways."  
"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I get the results."  
Bob left Felix alone with the unconscious omega.

After about three hours of watching the young omega, trying to figure out what flag he was from and what his name possibly could be the boy's eyes fluttered open.   
Felix leaned forward in his seat as the boy started to look around, first groggily and confused, but for each second that passed he grew more and more panicked. When he started to try to sit up Felix placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy turned his head to look at the swede with his big blue eyes.  
"Am I dead?"  
An accented voice asked warily. Felix smiled and shook his head.  
"Nope. You're as alive as ever. Bob took care of you and you should feel much better after you get all of that drip into you. You were severely dehydrated when they found you."  
"Who found me?"  
The boy still seemed on edge, but Felix could understand that. It would probably be hard for the boy to trust people after having been abandoned by his own family and flag.  
"Wade and Ken. They brought you to our camp. Mark is our leader and told us to take care of you. Bob is the one who knows stuff, so he took care of you. I'm Felix, a proud warrior fighting by Mark. What's your name?"  
Felix realised that he may have talked a bit too quick and too loud for the newly awoken omega, but the boy seemed to process at least part of it.  
"I'm Jack."  
He said quietly, looking at the needle in his arm that was connected to the drip.  
"Nice to meet you, Jack. Sad it had to be under these circumstances though."  
Felix said, holding out a hand in front of the omega, hoping Jack would shake it. Jack simply turned his head to look at the hand.  
"I'm an omega."  
He said emptily. Felix gave him a sympathetic look.   
"Yeah, and I'm a beta, but I don't see how that matters much."  
Felix said.  
"I'm a disgrace. I'm a filthy creature created by evil to carry wretched children. I'm nothing but-"  
Felix slapped the omegas hand to stop his monologue.  
"Enough of that. We should both know that that's not true. You are a human, created by two humans and their acts of love, and if you have children, that's what they will be as well. Humans, created by acts of love."  
Felix said sternly, making Jack look at him.  
"I'm sorr-"  
"No need to apologise. Just rest and feel better, okay?"  
Jack nodded and laid back.  
"Felix?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks."  
After that word Felix could hear Jack's breathing slow down into that of a sleeping man's breath again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to drawing of the Gods:   
> http://cupcakecandycarrot.deviantart.com/art/The-gods-of-cyrasia-619354417

**Author's Note:**

> People under the American flag mainly worship Gnemet and thus they are often fighting other flags and they hunt a lot. Secondary God Flas.  
> People under the Irish flag worship mainly Flas and so they are seen as quite a laid-back people and as drunkards. Secondary God Roviko.  
> People under the Swedish flag mainly worship Amemit. Secondary Godess Gnemet.
> 
> I hope you liked the introduction to this fic!


End file.
